


Take Me Out to the Ballgame

by jenbug (ladybug218)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/jenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan go to the opening of the Nationals new ballpark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Yuletide 2007

Temperance wasn't sure exactly why she had agreed to this.

Okay, she knew exactly why she had agreed to this. Because Booth was far too excited about the first game in the new ballpark and even though she didn't really get his fascination with baseball, she wanted to be a supportive... she supposed the best word was girlfriend, even though she hated that word because it made her feel like she was a teenager again.

Seeley was grinning like a kid in a candy store when he bounced over to her and handed her a t-shirt. "Here, got you a present," he said, kissing her cheek.

Even though they'd been officially dating since New Years Eve and it was now March, she wasn't used to the whole public displays of affection thing. Really, she wasn't used to the relationship in general and it constantly surprised her when she woke up in bed with him or he held her hand while they were walking.

She held up the shirt and tilted her head to study it. "Thanks?" she said, unsure exactly why he got her a t-shirt. She wasn't really the t-shirt wearing type.

"I got one too," he said, indicating his own chest. He had apparently pulled his new shirt on over the shirt he had worn to the ballpark. Aside from the fact that his was blue and hers was red, they were identical shirts, celebrating the opening of the 2008 Nationals baseball season in the new park. "Do you like it?"

The hopeful puppy expression on his face made her smile, despite the fact that she never would have considered herself a matching t-shirts kind of person. She followed his lead and pulled the shirt on over the button down white shirt she was wearing. She figured she looked silly, but it was something she was prepared to deal with to make Seeley smile. "How do I look?" she asked, doing a playful twirl.

"Fantastic!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in for a proper kiss. "Let's go find our seats."

Temperance grinned and let him drag her through the ballpark. She could handle spending  
a few hours watching guys throw balls around for Seeley. And after the game, she'd tell him about the opera tickets she had for next weekend.


End file.
